Friendship and loyalty - Italian version
by DalamarF16
Summary: Post stagione 1- Dopo essere riusciti a incastrare Fisk, Matt e Foggy sono diventati molto popolari a Hell's Kitchen e la loro amicizia si è rinsaldata. Il mondo di Daredevil ha ora una rassicurante routine, ma il ritorno di Stick rimescolerà le carte in tavola. Cosa vuole il vecchio ninja da Matt? Matt accetterà di aiutarlo anche a costo di uccidere qualcuno?


_**A/N**_ : Ciao a tutti! Questa è la versione italiana della mia long, Friendship & Loyalty. Sto facendo la traduzione per postarla sul mio account di EFP, quindi la troverete anche là, però ho pensato che valesse la pena pubblicarla anche qui.

Buona lettura!

E ricordatevi... che non mordo i recensori ^_^

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: A morning like any other._**

* * *

Era una mattina come tutte le altre.

Matt Murdock aprì gli occhi al suono della sveglia e, come tutte le mattine, il mondo prese fuoco attorno a lui. Schiacciò il bottone bianco per zittire quel rumore altamente fastidioso per il suo udito ultrasensibile e la consueta voce metallica (non molto più piacevole del rumore precedente, a dire il vero) lo informò che erano le sette del mattino.

Era l'ora di alzarsi.

Come d'abitudine, prestò particolarmente attenzione ai propri movimenti, pronto a ricevere le ormai solite dolorose proteste provenienti dal proprio corpo, tuttavia, quella mattina non provò dolore.

La notte prima non era uscito per il suo consueto giro di pattuglia per Hell's Kitchen, per cui non aveva ferite fresche di cui preoccuparsi, ma realizzò tutto questo solo qualche minuto dopo, quando il suo cervello iniziò a svegliarsi e smise di muoversi per casa come un'automa.

Si diresse immediatamente verso il bagno. Aveva davvero bisogno di farsi una doccia.

Il giorno precedente era stato uno di quei giorni che non si potevano definire semplicemente "pieni di lavoro" o "caotici" o "pazzi". Era stato un insieme di tutte le tre definizioni e forse qualcosa di ancora peggiore.

Lui, Karen e Foggy non avevano avuto un solo minuto di pace.

Da quando erano riusciti a far arrestare Fisk si erano davvero fatti un nome a Hell's Kitchen e il numero dei loro clienti era cresciuto in maniera esponenziale, senza contare che la vera novità era che alcuni di essi potevano perfino permettersi di pagarli.

Per la prima volta da quando riusciva a ricordare (escludendo il periodo in cui non si erano parlati) lui e Foggy si erano ritrovati costretti a lavorare su casi differenti, mentre un'eccezionale Karen cercava di aiutarli entrambi e allo stesso tempo teneva a bada i clienti in attesa.

Il risultato di tutto questo era che si erano concessi stento una breve pausa pranzo ed erano tornati a casa dopo mezzanotte.

Matt era rimasto in piedi per un po' di fronte alla finestra aperta, ascoltando le voci della città, cercando di capire se qualcuno necessitasse del suo aiuto. Quando aveva capito che quella sarebbe stata una nottata tranquilla, aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, si era lasciato cadere sul letto e si era addormentato con addosso ancora il suo completo da avvocato.

Arrivato a casa non si era cambiato subito perchè aveva pensato di scivolare direttamente da una divisa a un'altra, e quando aveva deciso di non uscire, si era semplicemente ritrovato senza le forze necessarie a indossare pantaloni della tuta e maglietta.

 _-Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy...-_

Aveva appena messo piede in bagno quando il suo telefono cominciò a suonare, recitando il nome del suo migliore amico con voce atona ma allo stesso tempo insistente.

Sospirò e tornò in cucina dove l'aveva abbandonato.

Se a chiamarlo fosse stata Karen si sarebbe limitato a lasciarlo squillare e a richiamarla una volta rimessosi al mondo, ma si trattava di Foggy, che da quando aveva scoperto il suo segreto aveva fatto delle chiamate mattutine una sorta di routine.

Gli telefonava solo per accertarsi che fosse rientrato a casa abbastanza in forze da chiamare Claire per farsi ricucire.

Se non avesse risposto, il suo migliore amico si sarebbe probabilmente precipitato a casa sua a controllare che tutto fosse ok, e Matt non voleva che si preoccupasse inutilmente, perciò prese la chiamata nel più breve tempo possibile.

-Ehi. Tutto ok? Ci hai messo una vita a rispondere…-

Matt non potè evitare di sorridere. Il modo in cui Foggy si preoccupava per lui era sempre stato quasi commovente, nonostante non lo avesse mai trattato in guanti bianchi, ma questo era stato uno dei motivi per cui lo aveva tenuto all'oscuro della sua attività notturna.

-Sto bene- rispose - mi stavo facendo una doccia-

-Oh, scusa. Ma… stai bene? Cioè… sai…-

-Sì. Ieri sono rimasto a casa-

-Davvero?- e qui non serviva avere i suoi sensi acuti per percepire il sollievo nella sua voce.

-Troppo stanco-

-Allora… ci vediamo in ufficio?-

-Certo. Lasciami una ciambella.-

Matt chiuse la telefonata e finalmente riuscì ha infilarsi nella doccia calda che lo chiamava già da un po'. Cambiò il completo e, presa la sua borsa, gli occhiali e il bastone si diresse direttamente all'unico ufficio dell'appena nata Nelson&Murdock. Appena arrivato su sollevato dallo scoprire che nessun cliente si era ancora presentato in ufficio, in compenso, Karen e Foggy erano già lì e lo stavano aspettando per colazione.

Anche questa, così come le telefonate) era una nuova abitudine nata dalla mente del suo migliore amico nel momento in cui avevano ricominciato a parlarsi dopo che l'identità di Daredevil gli era stata svelata.

Tutto sommato, la nuova routine non gli dispiaceva poi troppo.

Le settimane in cui lui e Foggy non si erano parlati erano state le peggiori dopo quelle immediatamente successive alla morte di suo padre, perchè Foggy era più di un amico, e più di un socio in affari, anche se solo ora se ne rendeva pienamente conto.

Quando aveva rischiato di perderlo a causa della sua seconda attività, dapprima aveva pensato che sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela anche da solo, come aveva sempre fatto fino al giorno in cui era entrato al college, ma ben presto aveva iniziato a sentire la mancanza delle sue continue chiacchiere inutili e il suo lamentarsi praticamente di qualunque cosa, e aveva realizzato quanto la sua presenza riempisse la sua vita, anche se, quando ci pensava, non poteva fare a meno di porsi la stessa identica domanda che veniva loro posta ogni qualvolta i loro caratteri opposti venivano palesati: com'era possibile che due persone così diverse, praticamente agli antipodi, fossero diventati amici a tal punto da voler fondare uno studio insieme?

Perchè Foggy era davvero il suo opposto.

Matt era, sostanzialmente, una persona silenziosa; non che da piccolo fosse mai stato un chiacchierone, ma da quando i suoi sensi erano stati modificati, aveva ancor di più iniziato a parlare solo quando lo riteneva strettamente necessario. Era tutto così rumoroso attorno a lui, che se poteva evitava di essere la causa diretta di altro rumore.

E, inoltre, non aveva mai amato particolarmente la compagnia, fin da bambino. A scuola si era sempre concentrato sui propri libri e sul proprio studio, ignorando i giochi e le prese in giro dei suoi coetanei; aveva promesso a suo padre che avrebbe sempre studiato sodo per avere un futuro migliore, ma soprattutto, non c'era cosa più bella per Matt vedere il proprio padre orgoglioso di lui. Questo valeva, di per sè, più di qualsiasi attività ricreativa. Quando aveva perso la vista, le cose non erano certo migliorate, anzi, era diventato più facile per gli altri trovare una scusa per escluderlo da qualsiasi possibilità di vita sociale, ma, di nuovo, non se ne era mai lamentato più di tanto.

I suoi insegnanti dicevano sempre che era un adulto nel corpo di un bambino di 8 anni, forse perchè già allora aiutava Jack Murdock a far quadrare i conti con i soldi che guadagnava dai combattimenti, che, per qualche ragione, erano sempre troppo pochi. Il risultato era che molto spesso indossava vestiti di seconda mano che non erano proprio della sua taglia e aveva sempre evitato di andare alle feste di compleanno perchè spesso non c'erano i soldi per comprare i regali. Da quel punto di vista, la cecità aveva reso le cose più facili: non doveva rifiutare inviti che non riceveva.

Con la morte del padre, le cose erano anche peggiorate: i suoi sensi si erano sviluppati all'improvviso, come se il genitore fosse stato uno scudo che finora l'aveva nascosto al momendo e adesso, all'improvviso fosse scomparso. L'orfanotrofio, con la sua miriade di suoni e grida, aveva rischiato di farlo diventare pazzo. Il minimo rumore lo sovrastava completamente, e anche quando riusciva a sgattaiolare in chiesa o nella piccola cappella dell'istituto, non trovava pace. Si era quindi ritrovato chiuso nella propria stanza, raggomitolato su se stesso cercando di attutire i suoni attorno a lui.

E poi era arrivato Stick, che puntualmente l'aveva abbandonato non appena aveva iniziato a considerarlo come un padre. Ma l'uomo non voleva un figlio: voleva un soldato fedele, pronto a uccidere al suo comando. Anche se all'epoca era solo un bambino, Matt non aveva ceduto alla tentazione di una nuova figura paterna: gli insegnamenti di Jack e la fede cristiana erano così radicati in lui che ben presto Stick aveva capito che si trattava di una battaglia persa.

Da quel momento, si era convinto che avrebbe passato il resto della propria vita da solo: gli anni erano passati e lui era cresciuto, ma qualcosa in lui gli impediva di avere relazioni che durassero davvero. Aveva perfino provato a prendere un cane guida, ma presto aveva capito che non era cosa per lui.

Al college, per evitare l'imbarazzo di essere trattato come una bambola di porcellana, aveva richiesto una camera singola, ma l'errore di un computer gli aveva fatto incontrare questo tipo strano che stava cercando di farsi ammettere al corso di punjabi solo per correre dietro a una ragazza. Matt ci aveva messo meno di due minuti a capire che con Foggy le cose sarebbero state diverse, e non si era sbagliato. Aveva finalmente riscoperto il calore di una sincera amicizia, che era durata per tutto il corso degli anni: aveva di nuovo una famiglia, e per poco non aveva mandato tutto a puttane.

La notte dopo il loro litigio, si era sentito così in colpa per tutte le bugie dette da star male, e quel poco che era riuscito a mangiare non era rimasto nello suo stomaco a lungo, e i giorni successivi non erano andati molto meglio. Andava in ufficio solo in tarda nottata, spesso dopo il suo giro di pattuglia per Hell's Kitchen, quando era sicuro che Foggy non ci sarebbe stato (a volte c'era Karen, ma non era lei il problema) e utilizzava le ore diurne per riposare.

Alla fine, se ne era fatto una ragione, e le cose sembravano andare abbastanza bene, o almeno così si era detto. Puttanate. Quando, dopo il funerale di Ben, l'amico l'aveva rintracciato in palestra e insieme avevano deciso di provare a voltare pagina, di nuovo insieme, avrebbe fatto salti mortali di gioia se solo fosse stato meno orgoglioso.

Non avevano solo deciso di continuare le loro indagini per togliere Fisk dalla circolazione senza che lui dovesse ucciderlo, ma anche di ricostruire da zero la loro amicizia, senza bugie questa volta. Colazione e telefonate erano parte dell'accordo, e a Matt andava bene così. Avrebbe accettato qualunque condizione pur di riavere la propria famiglia.

-Sei in ritardo- il saluto di Karen era gioviale, ma con una punta di rimprovero.

-Scusate-

-Muoviti! Abbiamo fame!- protestò Foggy, ma questa volta percepì solo un sorriso dietro un rimprovero -Alzati prima la prossima volta!-

-Sì come no. Scommetto che ti sei già fatto fuori due o tre ciambelle ancora prima di arrivare in ufficio-

-Non è vero!-

-Quattro?-

-Fottiti, Murdock!- Entrambi a quel punto stavano ridendo di fronte a una divertita Karen, e Matt riuscì ad annusare nel suo alito che almeno tre erano state mangiate: sentiva cioccolato, fragola, forse mostarda e… ehi era il profumo di Marcy quello che gli sentiva addosso?

Sorrise prendendo la ciambella e la tazza di caffè che la segretaria gli stava porgendo con un gentile ringraziamento. Aveva davvero bisogno di caffeina per svegliarsi.

-Cosa abbiamo in programma per oggi?- chiese Foggy tra un boccone e l'altro.

-Niente di particolare, ma dovete essere in tribunale alle 16 per quel ragazzino che è stato accusato di aver scippato una donna fuori da una banca-

Foggy annuì. Sarebbe stata una passeggiata, perchè erano riusciti a provare facilmente che all'ora della rapina si trovava a scuola nel bel mezzo di un test: un alibi che l'insegnante era stato ben felice di confermare, fortunatamente.

E infatti, come previsto, il giudice aveva lasciato cadere tutte le accuse contro Peter senza neppure arrivare al vero e proprio processo. Era giá quasi buio quando i due soci erano tornati allo studio e non avendo altro da fare per qual giorno, Foggy aveva deciso di mandare a casa Karen prima del previsto.

-Quindi?- chiese Foggy prendendo Matt in contropiede.

-Quindi cosa?-

-Questa notte-

-Te l'ho detto- sospirò Matt -Sono rimasto a casa. Abbiamo stacctao a mezzanotte ed ero così stanco che mi sono addormentato ancora ancora con il completo addosso-

-Quale dei due?-

-Ma mi prendi in giro?-

-Non posso ascoltare il tuo battito cardiaco, io. Come faccio a sapere se mi stai dicendo la verità?-

Sul serio? Di nuovo quella storia? Matt sospirò di nuovo. Capiva la preoccupazione di Foggy riguardo a Daredevil. E anche che si fosse sentito tradito, ma non riusciva prorio a digerire il fatto che mettesse in discussione tutto quello che gli diceva.

Aveva mentito una volta, per proteggere lui e Karen, e aveva quasi perso tutto.

Non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore due volte.

-Perchè dovrei mentirti?-

-Perchė tieni a lui, ragazzo-

La voce proveniente dalla porta congelò Matt sul posto.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
